De Beaux Rêves
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Pourquoi Kagaho ne participa pas à la dernière Guerre Sainte ? Tout simplement parce que titiller Hypnos était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Se réveillant dans un royaume dont il est le prince et où il se doit de traverser terres et mers dans une quête pour trouver son véritable amour, Kagaho vivra sa propre bataille.
1. Prologue

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers :** Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est une nouvelle fanfiction. ^^'**

**Suite à un bug informatique, j'ai perdu tous mes écris en cours et futurs d'où le manque de mise à jour pour mes autres histoires.**

**Voulant arrêter de broyer du noir ou de subir le syndrome de la page blanche à chaque fois que je me mets derrière l'ordi pour tenter de réécrire ce qui fut perdu, j'ai décidé de commencer autre chose le temps de décompresser.**

**Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas que j'arrête mes autres fictions. C'est juste une pause pour mieux m'y remettre.**

_**.**_

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit.

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**. .**

Les yeux levés vers la représentation de la voûte céleste, Kagaho attendait son heure.

Certaines constellations s'étaient effacées indiquant le décès de plusieurs chevaliers d'Athéna.

Les Spectres faisaient du bon travail mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir.

Hadès l'avait chargé de surveiller l'avancement des opérations, lui interdisant d'intervenir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne l'ordre.

En d'autres mots, il était puni.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une vengeance de Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque qui avaient rappelé au Maître qu'il ne lui avait pas obéis lors de la dernière guerre sainte.

Ceux-ci n'avaient que très peu apprécié que les hommes de la déesse de la justice le désignent comme étant aussi puissant que les trois juges des Enfers.

De rage, il déploya son cosmos et lança une attaque contre la porte qui demeura intacte.

Combien de protection Pandore avait-elle placée dans cette pièce au fil des siècles pour que celle-ci lui résiste pour la dixième fois consécutive.

Enfermé dans cette salle, il n'avait même pas pu découvrir la nouvelle enveloppe corporel choisit par son seigneur.

Était-elle aussi pur et malléable que l'avait été Alone ?

Il détestait de ne pas savoir !

Il se prépara à attaquer à nouveau lorsqu'un long frisson le parcouru et arrêta son action.

Il était sûr que quelqu'un l'observait.

Lentement, il se retourna vers l'un des coins sombres et se retrouva à face aux yeux dorés du dieu du sommeil.

« Seigneur Hypnos. » Le salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le dieu se mit à rire.

« Hadès ne t'a-t-il pas dit de rester calme, petit spectre ? »

« Je veux me battre aux côtés de mon maître. » déclara Kagaho avec obstination.

Hypnos sourit tandis qu'une étoile noire apparue sur son front.

« Très bien, je vais accorder ton souhait. »

Kagaho fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi m'aider ? »

Le dieu du sommeil bâilla et s'étira avant de répondre :

« Tu m'empêches de dormir à force de t'agiter dans ta cage, petit oiseau. Je t'aide pour avoir la paix avant qu'arrive, pour mon frère et moi, l'heure de se battre. »

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me plonger dans un cauchemar éternel ? Jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant ne m'intéresse pas. »

Hypnos sur le point d'ouvrir la porte s'arrêta.

« De quelle Belle me parles-tu ? »

« Rien. Juste une histoire avec une fée maléfique qui maudit une princesse au sommeil éternel. »

Kagaho ne vit pas la crispation du dieu.

Celui-ci se moquait bien des contes de fées humains mais être comparé à une fée maléfique était vraiment insultant. Cela lui apprendra à vouloir aider les serviteurs d'Hadès.

Gardant son calme, Hypnos retira le pendentif qu'il gardait autour de son cou et le lui tendit.

« Avec cela tu pourras t'échapper. »

Kagaho regarda l'amulette d'un pourpre éclatant avec circonspection avant de la prendre.

Dès qu'il la glissa autour de son cou, il y eu un flash de lumière et Hypnos ne pu s'empêcher de rire envoyant le spectre chuter sur le sol endormit.

« Pas ce dont tu avais à l'esprit, je suppose ? » Susurra le dieu avec malice. « Fais de beaux rêves au milieu de tes chers contes, petit oiseau gâté. »

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Voilà, fin du prologue. Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous a-t-il donné envie ?**


	2. Les Trois Plumes

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Note :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**- ****Vladamdam**** : **Un coup de foudre à la première vue de Shun ? C'est à voir même si cela deviendrait trop facile pour Kagaho. Selon moi, Hypnos gère le sommeil des autres lorsqu'il dort donc c'est lorsqu'il est réveillé qu'il est le plus dangereux (surtout si en plus on l'énerve).

- **M**anganiark** : ** Merci de ton soutien. J'avais bien des copies sur clé mais que sur les trames des histoires ou sur des versions qui ne m'avaient pas plût et que j'avais complétement changé. Tout ce qui était rédigé pour être publié est fichu. Que Shun pète un câble et qu'il envoie balader tout le monde ? J'aime cette idée. Hypnos a-t-il envoyé Kagaho dans le conte qu'il a évoqué ? (En effet, la Belle au Bois Dormant sera plus tard au rendez-vous).

.

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

****** Pour le moment, l'inspiration est bien présente pour cette histoire. La preuve, voilà déjà la suite !**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Trois Plumes**

**.**

**. .**

Kagaho ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer.

Sous sa peau, il reconnaissait la texture typique du cuir des fauteuils de l'antichambre jouxtant la salle du trône.

Vaillamment, il cligna les yeux, deux, trois puis quatre fois avant de parvenir à sortir de la brume du sommeil.

Un vertige le prit.

Sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne.

Les deux mains sur ses tempes, il les massa pour tenter de réfréner le début de migraine qui promettait de le faire souffrir de martyr.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer sans savoir exactement quoi.

Ses yeux fixèrent sans le voir le mur peint d'un bleu marine jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bien mieux.

Avec un soupir, il se réajusta lentement sur son siège le dos bien droit, la tête haute et l'esprit plus clair.

Pourquoi avait-il prit sommeil alors qu'il se sentait en pleine forme ?

Vraiment étrange…

« Monseigneur, le roi vous attend. »

Se rappelant que son père n'aimait pas patienter, le prince se releva, prit le temps de vérifier la propreté et l'ajustement de son armure avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour le serviteur qui l'avait appelé.

Son heaume maintenu sous son bras gauche laissait la lumière du jour éclairer ses fins cheveux noirs d'un éclat bleuté.

Quelques mèches encadrant son visage se soulevèrent pour dévoiler un regard perçant aux yeux argentés tandis que le reste de sa chevelure retombait délicatement sur ses épaules musclées.

Sa forte musculature et son agilité lui avait permis de survivre à plusieurs combats sans compter que l'aura dangereuse et meurtrière prouvait que sous son air stoïque se cachait un véritable démon.

Les gardes présents s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de se démener pour ouvrir les lourdes portes en bois.

« Votre Majesté ! Le Prince Kagaho est arrivé ! »

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'il arriva dans une pièce aussi haute que grande, recouvert de lourdes tentures noires et rouges dont des liserés dorés et argentés s'y entrecroisaient pour former des animaux mythiques.

Le soir, des lampes remplies de pétrole permettaient une fois embrasées d'éclairer la totalité de la salle et donnaient l'impression que les créatures prenaient vie.

Son préféré était l'oiseau de feu même si comme tout combattant il rêvait de rencontrer un dragon pour prouver sa force.

De grandes fenêtres permettaient, en journée, de diffuser une lumière naturelle sur la salle.

Au plafond, des fresques représentant des scènes de combats victorieuses démontraient la puissance d'attaque du royaume au fil des âges.

Il quitta le sol en marbre et avança sur le long tapis brodé.

L'armoirie de la famille royale s'imposait juste au dessus du trône et sur chaque colonne de marbre de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta devant le trône, où siégeait un homme au visage marqué par le temps avec au sommet de sa chevelure d'ébène, une couronne de feuilles d'or.

Kagaho observa furtivement l'apparence de son père, passant de la tunique d'un rouge sanguin à manches bouffantes aux collants aussi noirs que ses souliers de satin sans oublier la ceinture d'or qui ceinturait sa taille.

Hadès Underworld, souverain du royaume des Enfers, lui souriait, les yeux scintillant de vivacité et de malice.

A ce constat, Kagaho se sentit frémir d'anticipation. Chaque fois que son père avait affiché cet air s'était pour lui annoncer quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

Le jeune prince se mit à genoux, baissa la tête et plaça son poing sur sa poitrine près de son coeur en signe de respect.

« Vous m'avez fait mander, Père ? »

« Mon fils, vous allez bientôt atteindre votre vingt-et-unième anniversaire et il grand temps pour vous de suivre la tradition. »

Bien que le visage qui lui faisait face ne trahissait aucune émotion, les yeux entraînés du vieil homme virent la légère crispation qui avait saisit son enfant.

« Pardonnez-moi père, mais je ne suis pas l'héritier, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour moi d'être concerné par les questions de succession. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, me dire la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appelé ici. »

Le roi sourit amusé.

S'étant aperçu de ses piètres résultat politique, Kagaho avait préféré, dès ses dix-huit ans, laisser la place à son frère d'un an son cadet et était devenu le chef des armés.

Nul ne s'y était opposé.

Tous avaient à l'esprit la guerre qui avait failli s'abattre sur le royaume après que le prince ait ouvertement critiqué les compétences en combat d'un roi étranger.

Depuis lors, c'était Alone, beaucoup plus diplomate et expert en matière de stratégie, qui se préparait à la lourde tâche de futur dirigeant tandis que son aîné gérait les gardes et chevaliers d'une main de maître.

« Eh bien, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir connaître ma descendance avant de quitter cette Terre. » déclara le roi, l'air de rien.

Il savait que Kagaho n'avait pas envie de prendre épouse si tôt -surtout si elle était choisie pour des raisons politique- et préférerait plutôt étancher sa soif d'aventure mais sa décision était sans appel.

La main du prince se crispa un instant avant qu'il ne se redresse de toute sa hauteur, plongeant ses yeux brûlant d'une rage contenus dans ceux de son souverain, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

« Qu'il en soit selon votre volonté, père. Qui désirez-vous me donner pour femme ? »

Voulant abréger l'entrevue, le roi fit un geste en direction d'un des ses Grands Juges qui s'avança et tendit au prince une boîte en ébène.

Kagaho l'ouvrit et se figea en apercevant au sein du coffret, trois plumes de différentes couleurs qui trônaient sur un coussin de velours bleu nuit.

Hadès, le dévisagea d'un air pensif en attendant sa réaction et sourit en voyant les yeux des son aîné s'écarquiller.

La maison royale d'Elysion était connue pour trois choses : sa puissance de frappe, l'importance de ses traditions et ses plumes enchantés.

Ainsi quand arrivait l'âge des fiançailles, tout héritier mâle devait en libérer une, laissé le vent l'emporter et la suivre jusqu'à ce que l'âme sœur du prince la ramasse.

Kagaho se retint de frétiller d'excitation.

Lui qui avait cru qu'en abandonnant le trône, il perdrait aussi le droit à se soumettre à cette épreuve.

Pendant des années, il avait attendu son heure, rêvant des histoires d'amour véritable racontées par sa nourrice.

Comme tout le monde, il ne souhaitait que trouver une personne qui serait toujours là pour lui et lui pour elle.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait exprimer sa joie. Il lui fallait rester de marbre et être toujours prêt à se battre.

Tant qu'il garderait son masque d'homme froid et sans scrupule qui n'hésitait pas à défier et tuer ses ennemis, le royaume serait en sécurité.

Devant son immobilisme, son père reprit la parole.

« Choisis, celle qui te convient.»

Avec un temps de retard, Kagaho dédaigna les deux premières plumes d'or et d'argent et s'empara de la moins chatoyante, celle couleur bronze.

«Eh bien, voici, mon fils. Prenez vos affaires et partez là où votre destin vous attendra. »

Et tout fut dit.

Kagaho serra les dents, sachant très bien que s'il échouait il ne pourrait échapper au mariage arrangé.

Ses yeux dorés se rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait son père. Il ne perdrait pas cette chance !

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir que des serviteurs lui donnèrent un sac en bandoulière qu'ils remplirent sous ses yeux de tous les éléments nécessaires à son voyage : couvertures de couchage, démarreurs de feu, de l'eau, des cordes, des cartes, une boussole, des aliments séchés et une bourse bien garnie d'or.

L'héritier se retint de soupirer.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père l'avait fais mander en spécifiant qu'il devait venir en armure : dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été une perte de temps pour l'habiller.

Le roi voulait donc si vite le marier quitte à le mettre dehors moins d'une heure avant de lui avoir donner son accord pour utiliser le pouvoir magique des plumes ?

Non, il été sûr qu'il devait s'agir de prime abord d'une requête des trois conseillers et premiers gardes de son père : Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe. Ceux-ci ne l'aimait pas, le trouvant trop fougueux, impulsif, et la réciproque leur été rendu par le premier prince qui les trouvaient bien trop passif surtout en matière de combat.  
Il fit un geste circulaire de la main et toutes les personnes présentes s'éclipsèrent après une révérence.

Dehors, silencieux, il monta sur la jument noire qu'on lui avait fait mener et quitta les portes du palais.

Une foule de badaud remplissant les rues, lui lançant des confettis et des fleurs tout en l'acclamant.

Encore une fois, son père avait tout prévu.

Il suivit la route principale jusqu'à attendre la sortie de la ville

Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, il observa les grands monts protecteurs qui abritait sur sa paroi, Elysion, la capitale où il avait grandi.

C'était une ville dont les édifices construits à même le flanc de la montagne donnaient à celle-ci l'impression de flotter au dessus de tout danger.

Une fois en rase campagne, il prit sa plume et plein d'espoir, la laissa s'envoler vers le sud-est avant de lancer son destrier au galop.

Gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel, Kagaho voyagea pendant plusieurs jours.

Les villes devenaient moins nombreuses et les paysages de plus en plus sauvages au fur de son avancé.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait près de quatre jours, il avait quitté la frontière de son royaume.

Bien que le jour déclinait et qu'il apercevait déjà paraître la première étoile du soir, de là où il était, au sommet d'une petite colline, il avait une vue panoramique sur les terres s'étendant devant lui.

D'un côté, une forêt se déployait sans fin, mystérieuse et menaçante ; de l'autre, une petite ville, grouillant de gens pressés qui s'afféraient aux tâches de dernières minutes pour de rentrer chez eux avant le couché du soleil.

La plume décrivit des cercles compliqués au dessus du village annonçant sa chute prochaine.

Le prince retint sa respiration, son âme-sœur se trouverait donc en ce lieu ?

Il allait prendre la direction de la petite bourgade jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque bourrasque de vent ne change ses plans en détournant sa plume vers les sombres bois qui l'engloutirent.

En voyant cela, Kagaho soupira de défaite.

D'après les indications de sa carte, cette forêt était réputée pour abriter des monstres terrifiants.

Une barrière de sel en faisait le contour montrant bien qu'aucun habitant des alentours ne permettrait au mal qui y reposait de s'échapper.

Kagaho pesta contre sa poisse.

Comment pourrait-il trouver une plume magique dans cette immense forêt ?

Longeant le cercle magique, seule l'idée de trouver une taverne au bout du chemin réussit à lui redonner le sourire.

Dormir à la belle étoile depuis près d'une semaine était loin d'être confortable, alors quand il fut assez près du village pour voir le signe indicatif au-dessus de la porte d'une bâtisse à étage, il accéléra le rythme.

Une fois son cheval tranquillement installé à l'écurie, il atteint la porte de l'auberge et la poussa dans un craquement de vieille porte en bois en guise de signal d'entrée.

L'armure qu'il portait ruina à son tour toutes idées de discrétion car à chacun de ses pas résonnait des cliquetis métallique.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Une voix rauque l'accueillie et il fixa son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux dégarni qui le dévisageait de derrière son comptoir.

« Je souhaite parler au tenancier. » Lui répondit poliment Kagaho, du ton de celui habitué à être obéi sur l'instant.

« C'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Voulez-vous une chambre ? »

Kagaho hocha simplement de la tête en regardant l'auberge pittoresque avec satisfaction avant de retirer son casque.

Le visage délicat d'un jeune homme, à peine adulte et aux yeux de prédateur se dévoila de la coquille de métal.

Saisissant par avance le registre, l'aubergiste congratula mentalement sa chance en remarquant la qualité du métal qui constituait la cuirasse.

De toute évidence, ce chevalier n'avait pas fait vœu de pauvreté.

« Pour combien de nuits ? »

« Juste pour ce soir. »

« D'accord, j'ai justement des chambres de libre. Pourrais-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plaît. »

« Kagaho... Simplement Kagaho. »

« Bien, Messire Kagaho. Il faudra patienter un peu le temps que je fasse préparer votre pièce. Voulez-vous vous restaurer en attendant ? »

Kagaho se permit un instant de réflexion.

D'un côté, il ne rêvait que de se coucher sur un matelas, luxe qui avait tant manqué à son dos courbaturé, mais de l'autre, les grondements sourds de son estomac l'en dissuadèrent.

Aussi, il accepta prestement l'offre de l'aubergiste en le remerciant.

Celui-ci sortit de derrière son comptoir d'entrée et le conduisit vers l'arrière du lieu.

Là-bas, le bruit était équivalent à celui d'une nuit de tonnerre tant les clients conversaient de tout et de rien, s'informant au sujet des royaumes lointains ou de l'actualité du village.

Kagaho prit le temps de scruter minutieusement les alentours avant de s'installer derrière le bar.

L'endroit était incroyablement bondé, mais il restait suffisamment de place pour d'autres nouveaux venus.

Quand enfin le vieil homme revint avec un plateau bien garni de steak et de pommes de terre, la salive failli lui échapper des lèvres.

Pour se préparer aux pénuries alimentaires fréquentes sur les champs de bataille, il avait prit l'habitude de jeûner sans broncher, mais en cet instant, toutes ses convictions s'envolèrent devant le fumet appétissant qui s'élevait de l'assiette.

Il remercia chaudement le propriétaire avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le plat et de commencer à apaiser la faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son assiette se retrouva vide.

Comblant ses restes d'appétit à l'aide de tranches de pain, il aperçu un tableau d'affichage.

Sincèrement, il ne croyait plus pouvoir trouver sa plume alors peut-être trouverait-il une quête de substitution ?

Sachant qu'une demoiselle en détresse était toujours synonyme d'amour heureux, rien ne prouvait que son item magique ne l'ait conduit dans cette région pour attirer son attention.

Des fortes voix nasillardes aux propos salasses, le tirèrent de ses pensés.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux hommes qui s'esclaffaient dans un coin sombre et dont de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool jalonnaient la table.

« Plutôt bruyants. »

Kagaho se tourna vers la personne encapuchonnée qui était assise sur le tabouret à côté du sien au comptoir en sirotant un verre.

Il était difficile d'attribuer un genre à l'individu en ne se tenant qu'au timbre de sa voix, ni trop haute ou trop base.

L'ambiance joyeuse changea soudainement lorsque l'un des hommes ivres s'en prit à l'une des serveuses pour la contraindre à accepter ses faveurs.

Kagaho soupira d'exaspération, se préparant à agir pour défendre l'honneur de la demoiselle, mais son camarade de comptoir le précéda.

« Lâche-la. »

L'homme dévisagea quelques secondes cet inconnu enveloppée de la tête aux pieds dans un manteau sombre comme s'il voulait évaluer le danger qu'il pourrait représenter et relâcha la jeune femme.

« Tu penses être à la hauteur, gamin ? » Répliqua-t-il en se dressant de toute sa hauteur avant d'éclater de rire dans son état d'ébriété avancé.

Loin d'être intimidé par le mètre quatre-vingt-seize et la stature d'ours de l'autre, la figure masquée se permit un rire ironique.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en position de faiblesse face à un simple ivrogne. »

« Espèce de bâtard ! »

Le souffle court, le visage rougit, le regard haineux et entrainé par les cris excités des clients réclamant une bagarre, il se jeta sur le mystérieux voyageur

Celui-ci évita chacun de ses coups, évitant chaque obstacle dans son avancé.

Au contraire son adversaire, les mouvements alourdis par la boisson, finit par se prendre les pieds dans une des tables qui l'emporta dans sa chute dans un fracas de vaisselle brisée.

« Tu vas nous le payer. »

Apparemment l'autre compagnon de soûlerie de l'infortuné avaient décidé de se joindre à eux.

Emprisonnant le poignet de son nouvel attaquant, il le tordit d'un mouvement vif dans le dos de celui-ci le faisant tomber à genou et hurler de douleur.

Prenant pitié du picoleur, Kagaho posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'anonyme et remercia sans fin ses réflexe de guerrier lorsqu'il évita la dague qui fut soudainement lancée vers lui.

Il avait à peine pris conscience du reflet argenté que l'objet effilé avait éraflé sa joue pour finir sa course ancré dans l'un des poteaux de bois derrière lui.

Encore choqué, il ne réalisa qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'un étrange silence avait saisi l'assemblée et quittant la lame du regard il tomba sur le spectacle de longues mèches sauvages d'un vert émeraude qui encadraient un visage aussi fin que délicat.

Inconsciemment, il avait empoigné la cape de son attaquant et l'avait arraché à son porteur dans sa précipitation pour éviter l'attaque mortelle.

Derrière lui, de nombreux hommes commencèrent à siffler devant l'apparence dévoilée qui bien que portant une culotte longue et une tunique masculine ne pouvait cacher la finesse délicate de son corps.

Kagaho se retrouva tout penaud.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je serais venu vous aider plus tôt mais j'ignorais que vous étiez une femme. » S'empressa-t-il de dire, oubliant totalement que l'autre avait failli le tuer sans le moindre problème.

Son interlocuteur siffla de rage et tourna vers lui deux yeux verts furieux, au moment où il termina sa phrase.

Encore dans un état second dû au choc de sa découverte, la seule pensée cohérente du prince fut qu'une telle expression haineuse n'avait aucunement place sur un si jolie minois.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! » Pesta l'autre en le poussant hors de son chemin pour mieux se précipiter vers la sortie.

Ne croyant point à une méprise, Kagaho s'apprêta à pourchasser la trompeuse lorsqu'une forte poigne se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta dans sa démarche.

« Votre chambre est prête, Messire. Venez, je vais vous y conduire. » Déclara l'aubergiste en lui indiquant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Kagaho le suivit mais s'arrêta quelques instant devant le tableau regroupant informations et quêtes.

Lisant rapidement les grandes lignes de chaque parchemin, il en arracha un et le fourra dans sa sacoche avant de rattraper le propriétaire de la gargote.

Celui-ci en le voyant arriver à l'étage ouvrit la quatrième porte sur la droite.

La chambre était propre et accueillante.

Avec surprise, il y découvrit un lit à quatre colonnes posté sous une grande fenêtre qui mangeant le mur du fond, une petite table, une chaise, une petite cheminée et une porte, donnant probablement sur la salle d'eau.

Déposant son sac de voyage sur la table, il se retourna vers la porte qui était maintenue ouverte par le maître des lieux la gérante et lui tendit six pièces d'or.

« Passez une bonne nuit, Messire. » Gazouilla le vieil homme en récupérant la monnaie.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond craquelé de sa chambre, Kagaho s'assit sur le matelas et en apprécia le moelleux avec un profond soupir d'aise.

L'auberge était ancienne et les bruit de l'agitation du rez-de-chaussée filtraient des minces couches de bois mais ce n'était rien d'insupportable.

Un large bâillement lui échappa, l'appel du sommeil se faisait plus fort.

Dès que l'aubergiste fut partit et après avoir verrouillé la porte avec la clé qu'il lui avait laissé, Kagaho se laisser tomber en arrière sur la couchette, heureux de la souplesse des oreillers et s'endormit sans même prendre le temps d'ôter son armure.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Première rencontre entre les deux protagonistes. Comment aurais-je pu résister à la tentation du quiproquo ?**

**Autant dire que Kagaho aura beaucoup à faire pour rattraper son erreur.**


	3. Rapunzel & Boucles d'Or

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Note :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**Kocylender**, à **Love shun** (Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y gracias por tu comentario.), à **Erebe ** et à **Manganiark**.

**.**

**.**

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

****** Pour le moment, l'inspiration est bien présente pour cette histoire. La preuve, voilà déjà la suite !**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : Rapunzel & Boucles d'Or**

**.**

**. .**

De hautes montagnes se dévoilaient à l'horizon, verdoyantes et luisantes sous la forte lumière qui éclairait les vastes terres, encore humide de la rosée matinale.

Les nuages se dispersèrent au dessus de lui, permettant au soleil d'illuminer de sa lumière l'armure imposante qui cachait le moindre fragment de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Une expression déterminée prit place sur son visage tandis que ses yeux quittèrent l'horizon pour se poser sur un parchemin dépassant de sa bourse qu'il prit dans sa main.

_«_ _… Princesse …_ _dans la plus haute tour d'un château … dragon. Une belle récompense … »_

Bien qu'un morceau de l'avis ait été arraché lorsqu'il l'avait décroché à la hâte du tableau d'affichage, il n'avait aucun mal à en imaginer les mots manquant.

Une jeune princesse était en danger et une demoiselle en détresse était quelque chose qu'un homme vaillant, comme lui, ne pouvait ignorer.

Être né dans un pays où la magie était plus forte que la loi humaine, où le destin était déterminé par les étoiles dès la naissance et où les fées étaient autant craintes que respecter, favorisait également son instinct chevaleresque.

Continuant à s'éloigner de l'auberge sur sa jument noire, il atteignit une grande prairie emplie de fleurs à l'orée des bois où résonna un rire cristallin.

La plaine était entourée d'arbres trapus, qui la protégeant presque des regards donnaient l'impression d'être coupé de l'extérieur et créaient une atmosphère calme et sereine.

Cherchant du regard une quelconque présence, il remarqua un panier en osier posé en bordure des arbustes et une jeune fille sautillant en s'extasiant devant la végétation.

Ses cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés, s'élevaient à chacun des ses mouvements tandis que d'une main elle tenait l'ourlet du bas de sa longue robe pour mieux valser dans les fourrés.

« Bonjour, belle enfant ! »

La petite aux boucles d'or se figea en le remarquant.

Rapidement la surprise prit place sur ses traits.

Elle se souvenait, bien sûr, des recommandations de sa mère et s'était attendu à croiser un quelconque animal sauvage, loup ou ours, mais croiser un chevalier en armure dans cette région l'a surprenait au plus haut point.

« Bonjour. » lui répondit-elle, telle l'enfant polie qu'elle était.

« Je cherche l'antre d'un dragon. »

« Un dragon », répéta-t-elle en se mordant inconsciemment les lèvres avec nervosité. « Mais pourquoi êtes-vous à sa recherche ? C'est dangereux ! »

Kagaho désigna son bouclier et son épée.

« Je m'en vais le défier et le tuer. » Répondit-il avec fierté. « Alors ? Sais-tu sais où se situe sa tanière ? »

La petite plissa les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire de longues minutes avant de sourire.

« Oui. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y en avait un près du volcan... »

« Le volcan ? »

« Oui, il vous faudrait traverser la forêt en direction du Nord mais c'est interdit d'y pénétrer car plein de démonss y vivent. »

Kagaho fit semblant de ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Merci ! » Lança le prince avant de lâcher son cheval au galop laissant derrière lui la jeune fille qui se remit à parler aux fleurs et aux oiseaux.

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon lointain, une expression téméraire collée au visage, il failli ne pas remarquer, la haute tour de guet qui rompit la monotonie des arbres.

Intrigué, il guida son cheval près de la structure, releva sa visière et contempla consciemment l'étrangeté de celle-ci.

Aucune porte, ni escalier, ne s'esquissa devant son regard. Il avait beau faire le tour qu'il n'y avait rien que de la pierre.

Arriver jusqu'ici lui avait prit énormément de temps et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber pour emprisonner le monde de ses griffes ténébreuses.

Abandonnant, il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose de tout à fait particulier qui toucha profondément son cœur.

C'était une douce mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs. Un chant harmonieux qui ferait rougir de jalousie un rossignol tant la voix éthérée le mit en transe.

Déterminé à trouver la source de la voix, il refit le tour de la tour mais ne trouva toujours aucune ouverture.

Déçu, il songea reprendre sa route lorsqu'il aperçu quelqu'un accoudée au rebord de la plus haute et unique fenêtre.

C'était une femme, d'après les vêtements qu'elle portait, qui arborait une crinière aussi sombre que sa voix était claire.

Kagaho ferma les yeux pour profiter du chant un peu plus longtemps et regrettant sa fin, prit sa voix la plus charmeuse et cria.

« Bien le bonjour, gente demoiselle à la voix si belle ! »

Surprise, l'interpellée se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir qui lui parlait.

« Vous êtes trop bon, mon Seigneur. Je vous remercie du compliment. »

« Ce n'est que la pure vérité, mademoiselle. Puis-je monter ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Non, je suis désolé. »

Kagaho ne se découragea pas. Cette tour était un véritable défi pour lui et son intérêt pour elle ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse.

« Dites-moi au moins comment vous êtes monté là-haut sans l'aide d'une porte ? »

« Comment dire… C'est une sorcière qui m'a déposé ici. Elle seule sait comment rentrer et sortir. » Expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.

Les sourcils froncés, Kagaho croisa les bras.

« Avez-vous vraiment vécu ici toute votre vie ? »

« Presque. » Elle poussa un profond soupir, comme si raconter l'histoire était un fardeau.

« Quand ma mère était enceinte de moi, elle ne voulait manger que des salades Rapunzel. Un soir, mon père en a volée dans le jardin du voisin et a été pris sur le fait. Malheureusement, c'était le potager d'une sorcière et il dut promettre de lui abandonner l'enfant pour éviter toutes malédictions. »

« Il vous à vendu à une ignoble sorcière contre une poignée de mauvaises herbes ?! »

La prisonnière hocha la tête à regret.

« Depuis m'a naissance la sorcière s'occupe de moi. Elle partageait sa maison avec moi, me nourrissait, me vêtit et me pris comme apprentie. C'était une femme étrange mais douce, pour qui le méritait. C'est depuis que mes cheveux ont augmenté à un rythme incroyablement rapide qu'elle m'a enfermée dans cette tour. »

Sa voix d'abord joyeuse se tinta au fur et à mesure d'une touche de tristesse.

Réfléchissant, le chevalier tapota sa lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises.

Il se sentant mal pour elle. Ce n'était pas sain d'être contraint de passer la majeure partie de sa vie enfermée et solitaire.

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen. »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Lequel ? »

« Peut-être que vos cheveux sont suffisamment longs pour que je puisse y grimper et vous aider. »

Confuse, elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, ça fait des années... Comment ferais-je une fois sortie de cette tour... »

Kagaho sourit amusé.

« Vous serez très bien. Et puis, nous ne faisons que tester mon idée. Vous êtes libre de choisir le chemin que vous souhaitez prendre. »

Elle sembla ressentir la sincérité de ses mots car elle défit son chignon, relâchant d'un coup une cascade de cheveux de jais qu'elle s'empressa de natter ensemble.

Bientôt, une immense traînée noire chuta de la fenêtre à l'émerveillement de Kagaho.

C'était magique.

La natte était aussi longue que soyeuse mais très vite un problème s'imposa : elle n'atteignait pas le sol.

En fait, elle atteignait à peine plus de la moitié de la tour.

« Je le savais. Cela ne sert à rien. »

« Je sais » Dit solennellement Kagaho.

Lui aussi l'avait réalisé : il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de monter et il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que les cheveux ne croître suffisamment jusqu'à qu'il puisse l'attraper et monter.

Du temps qu'il n'avait pas car sa princesse l'attendait.

Il hésita à partir.

« Je voudrais pouvoir rester à vos côtés pour vous écouter chanter, mais mes devoirs m'appelle et je me doit de repartir. »

« Je comprend. Quel est votre nom, chevalier ? »

« Kagaho. Et le vôtre ? »

« Shunrei mais appelez-moi Rapunzel, comme la salade. »

« Eh bien, Lady Rapunzel, j'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre vous serez libre et que votre voix résonnera encore à mes oreilles. »

« Je serais ravi de vous revoir. » Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Remontant sur son cheval, Kagaho reprit son voyage.

La chaleur bienveillante du soleil s'estompait de plus en plus.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, la nuit, dans son sombre voile de velours, recouvrait déjà l'épaisse forêt.

La lune, faible lumière, parvenait occasionnellement à traverser le feuillage, éclairant timidement les environs.

Kagaho força l'allure.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût une éternité, il déboucha à l'orée d'une clairière au centre de laquelle siégeait une petite hutte, ou était-ce une cabane ?

Dans tous les cas, il s'y dirigea.

Il descendit de sa monture qu'il laissa libre et continua d'avancer.

L'humble maison était très belle, entourée d'un petit jardin bien entretenu, parsemé de fleurs et où sur une ligne étendue reposait des vêtements fraîchement lavés.

Il frappa sur le panneau de bois et la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

Apparemment, soit les habitants avaient oublié l'importance de la notion de verrouillage, soit la maison était abandonnée.

« Hé ho ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Cria Kagaho, vérifiant encore si le propriétaire était présent.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il pénétra la demeure en ôtant son heaume.

La cabane semblait nettement plus grande de l'intérieur, avec une confortable cuisine et un petit salon entre lesquelles se dressait une table entourée de trois tabourets de bois, chargée trois bols de soupe prêts à être dégustés.

De toute évidence, ce lieu n'était pas abandonné et ne semblait représenter aucun danger.

Avançant vers les bols remplis, il trempa dans l'un d'eux un doigt gourmand, le porta à sa bouche et finit chercha à s'attabler pour mieux vider le récipient.

La première chaise était aussi large que haute, la seconde n'avait pas l'air solide.

Finalement, il choisi de s'installer sur la troisième car elle était tout simplement la seule à sa taille, stable et confortable.

Après tant de jour sur les routes, c'était bon de pouvoir déguster un repas bien chaud.

Il songea que manger le dîner des habitants de la maison n'était pas un acte de courtoisie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se résoudre à abandonner le plat, il se sentit soudain tomber en arrière, atterrissant dans un grand vacarme sur le plancher en bois.

Le siège sculpté s'était cassé ne supportant point son poids et celui de son armure mais persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition face à son manque de savoir vivre, il abandonna la pitance qu'il restait et déposa sur la table quelques écus d'or pour se faire pardonner.

Son estomac à moitié contenté, Kagaho entreprit d'explorer le reste de la demeure.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il tira son épée de son fourreau et grimpa l'escalier aux marches grinçantes jusqu'à l'étage. Dès qu'il eut atteint le sommet, ne voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, il l'ouvrit avec prudence et y entra.

« Parfait, la maison est vraiment vide et il n'y a aucun signe de danger. » Se rassura-t-il en arpentant la dernière pièce de la maison faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune.

Dans celle-ci, bien rangés l'un à côté de l'autre, se trouvait trois lits : un grand couvert de feuilles rouges, un moyen avec des feuilles jaunes et un tout petit lit, qui lui avait pour matelas des feuilles vertes.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, Kagaho allait se retourner vers la porte lorsque quelque chose de brillant attira son attention sur la première tête de lit.

C'était des bouts de ficelles d'un brun rougeâtre noire, et passant ses mains sur toute la longueur, Kagaho réalisa, à leur rugosité qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simple fils.

Il était tellement concentré à en découvrir la matière qu'il oublia pour un moment, où il était.

Complètement distrait, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un bruit résonna au rez-de-chaussée.

Les propriétaires étaient sûrement de retour.

Mal à l'aise, il décida d'aller les accueillir pour s'excuser de sa présence et éviter tout malentendu mais stoppa rapidement son avancé et recula dès que des gémissements et des grognements résonnèrent, de plus en plus fortement, à ses oreilles.

La porte de la chambre claqua contre le mur révélant trois ours furibond.

Son regard se reporta sur les brins cuivrés qui avaient retenus son attention : c'était des poils de la fourrure de l'un des ours !

Maudissant sa curiosité, il força son cœur à reprendre une allure normale, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Le chevalier se poussa hors du chemin comme un ours bondit sur lui.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! C'est une méprise ! » Cria-t-Il en tentant de s'expliquer.

Il roula sur le côté, évitant les pattes vengeresses des deux autres ours qu'il contra à l'aide de son épée pour tenir à distance leurs griffes acérées.

Face à la force conjuguée des deux animaux, il perdit rapidement du terrain tandis que son premier attaquant, qui était également le plus petit ours, tentait de lui arracher la tête à coup de dents pointues.

D'un geste vif, il baissa son épée et se glissa prestement sous les deux grands mammifères qui vacillèrent puis chutèrent sous la perte de son contrepoids.

Relevant son arme, il empala l'une des pattes de son dernier adversaire pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

Son action ne fut pas vraiment efficace car elle énerva d'autant plus les animaux, mais cela lui permit d'obtenir une petite marge de manœuvre pour s'élancer vers la sortie.

Malheureusement, durant la bataille, il s'était trop éloigné de la porte et qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'échappera pas à une menace pour se précipiter dans une autres.

Il ne savait même pas combien d'ours peuplaient cette demeure.

Ne voyant aucune autre échappatoire, Kagaho couru vers la fenêtre ouverte et sauta dans le vide.

La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru avec son armure sur le dos.

Par contre, les parterres de fleurs et les buissons, si bien agencés à l'entrée de la cabane n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir écrasés sous le poids de la ferraille.

Un fort grognement grincheux résonna dans l'habitacle et lui fit de suite oublier ses douleurs.

Sprintant vers la forêt dans la direction qui, il l'espérait, le conduirait à l'abri, il entendit bientôt un hennissement familier.

Le souffle court sous l'effort de courir avec son armure sur le dos, il remonta vaillamment sur son destrier.

Lancé au galop, le cheval fila droit devant lui. Cinquante mètres plus loin, l'ours qui le poursuivait, diminua de moitié la distance qui les séparait.

Esquivant aisément les obstacles en travers de leur chemin, Kagaho ordonna à sa monture d'accélérer.

Hennissant pour montrer son désaccord, celle-ci tendis encore plus ses muscles pour augmenter sa poussée.

Après de longues et stressantes minutes de course, le chevalier se risqua à tourner la tête afin de pouvoir distinguer son assaillant.

Ne voyant rien, il se permit un soupir de soulagement et relâcha, de peu, la pression qu'il maintenait sur sa jument.

Il s'en était fallu de peu.

L'esprit embrouillé de sa course sans pause, Kagahose permit de souffler en laissant sa jument prendre le chemin qu'elle souhaitait.

Somnolant sur la moitié du trajet, iln'avait pas immédiatement détecté le changement dans l'atmosphère.

Il y avait des nuages qui couvraient les étoiles ci-dessus et la lune était à peine visible, ne lui permettant pas de distingué se qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, à présent qu'une chaleur extrême l'assaillait, le faisant presque suffoquer dans son uniforme métallique, il se concentra pleinement sur son environnement.

En quelques heures, il avait traversé en la forêt et faisait face au puissant souffle d'air brûlant du volcan. Remontant la pente, il eut le souffle coupé en arrivant au sommet.

Au centre du gouffre s'imposait une immense tour rattachée à un vieux château. Dès qu'il vit que celui-ci s'enfonçait dans le cœur ardent du volcan, Kagaho comprit qu'il avait atteint son but.

Seule la sorcellerie pouvait permettre ce miracle et la magie accompagnait toujours les jouvencelles en détresse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit de son fidèle destrier en s'avançant timidement vers le bord.

Baissant les yeux, il déglutit en constatant que la profondeur exacte de l'abîme et la taille du château restaient un mystère.

Le dragon pouvait soit être un dragon de feu, caché sous la lave, ou un dragon volant qui pourrait surgir de n'importe où.

« Moi, le chevalier Kagaho, suis ici pour sauver la princesse. »

Il tira son épée et la tint fermement vers le ciel.

« Dragon ! Je vous conjure de venir me faire face dans une bataille de vie ou de mort. » Cria-t-il en espérant que la bête quitterait son abri.

Kagahoplissa les yeux en ne voyant aucun dragon arriver.

Par contre, quelque chose de complètement différent se passa.

De l'une des fenêtres basses de la tour surgit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Partez ! Il n'y a pas de princesse à sauver ici ! » L'informa-t-elle.

Kagaho raffermit sa prise sur son arme. S'était-il trompé de bâtisse ? Les lèvres pincées, il maudit la manie des êtres magiques à construire des tours à tout va.

« Si la princesse de ce royaume n'est point en ce lieu, où est-elle retenu captive ? »

« Nulle part chevalier. Je suis celle que vous cherchez mais cet endroit est mon lieu de retraite. J'y suis en sécurité, peu de personne osent venir jusqu'ici. »

A l'expression confuse sur le visage de l'homme, elle continua.

« Je me suis enfuie du palais. »

Kagahofronça les sourcils puis cligna des yeux.

C'était une situation un peu difficile à comprendre. Il prit le parchemin plié de sa poche et en lut l'avis de nouveau. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas être même un tout petit peu en danger ? » Demanda-t-il confus avant qu'une parole de la princesse ne titille son intérêt.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui, milady ? »

La demoiselle détourna le regard, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous a-t-on forcé à vous marier ? » Interrogea Kagaho avec précaution.

La princesse ne souffla pas un mot.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il poursuivit d'une voix plus calme qu'auparavant.

« Votre père et votre royaume vous attend. »

« Je ne retournerai pas au palais tant qu'ils voudront me forcer à épouser quelqu'un que je connais à peine. »

« Mais vous pouvez toujours apprendre à connaître vos prétendants. » répondit le jeune homme après un court silence.

Kagaho détourna à son tour le regard. Ses paroles sonnaient hypocritement à son oreille. Après tout, il était parti à l'aventure pour échapper, en autres, à la pression familiale et aux demandes incessantes de mariage qu'il recevait.

Secouant la tête, dans une tentative pour modifier ses pensées prit une profonde inspiration et soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

L'éclat argenté de son épée, lui rappela que son arme avait été dégainée dans un but précis.

« Et le dragon ? » poursuivi-t-il. En fait, maintenant, il avait vraiment hâte d'un combat pour se défouler.

« Celui dont parle les rumeurs ? Il a été entr'aperçu dans les environs de cette forêt mais disparait toujours derrière les murailles de pierre. »

Déçu de ne pas avoir à vaincre une quelconque créature et de la longue route en perspective, il rangea son épée dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture.

« Et où se trouve cette fameuse muraille de pierre ? » demanda-t-il intéressé, sachant que le picotement de l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines ne le quitterait pas de ci-tôt.

Apparemment, il lui faudrait attendre un peu plus longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse prouver sa valeur au combat.

« C'est la montagne opposée à ce volcan. Vous allez devoir faire le chemin inverse pour trouver son nid et traverser la partie la plus profonde de la forêt. Très peu s'y sont aventuré mais tous y ont trouvé une mort certaine. Et pas seulement à cause du dragon. »

« Je n'en ai pas peur ! »

Un fort sentiment de satisfaction le saisi en pensant déjà à des stratégies pour le tuer.

Remerciant la princesse, Kagaho entreprit de contourner le gouffre.

Etonné, il remarqua que derrière la haute tour, un pont de terre et de pierre reliait celle-ci à l'extérieur.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Ainsi la jeune fille pourrait, dès que l'envie lui prenait, s'échapper facilement et aller parcourir le monde pour trouver le vrai amour.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Première désillusion de Kagaho. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il rencontrera l'amour et puis selon vous quel sera le prochain conte ?**


	4. Blanche-Neige & Alice in Wonderland

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Note :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**Kocylender**, à **Manganiark **et à** Vladamdam**.

**.**

**.**

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

****** Pour le moment, l'inspiration est bien présente pour cette histoire. La preuve, voilà déjà la suite !**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Blanche-Neige & Alice in Wonderland (1)**

**.**

**. .**

Kagaho regarda épuisé le sentier qui s'étendait devant lui.

Tout autour de lui surgissait des arbres aussi denses, impénétrables et sombres qu'on le lui avait raconté. La lune, faible lumière, parvenait occasionnellement à traverser le feuillage, éclairant timidement les environs.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était effrayé, mais cette forêt le mettait mal à l'aise. Son silence oppressant y était pour beaucoup. C'était un calme comme il n'en avait connu auparavant au point qu'un simple son animal serait le bienvenu. Les créatures de la forêt avaient pris consciences de la présence plus que longue de cet étranger sur leur territoire et montraient leur sentiment : ils n'étaient pas contents… Pas contents du tout.

Le prince força l'allure. A ce rythme, il quitterait ce sinistre endroit dans quelques heures. Pourtant, sa nervosité ne décrue pas. Il avait cette impression d'être suivi et observé depuis les arbres ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Voulant échapper à ce sentiment d'oppression, il repensa à sa journée. Il avait voyagé tout le jour et n'avait pas vu âme qui vivent… Sauf un nain bizarre qui avait voulu le conduire vers un cercueil de verre pour qu'il voie la beauté de la défunte. Kagaho retint un frison à ce souvenir. Il s'était enfui quand l'autre lui avait demandé d'embrasser la jeune fille pour la faire ressusciter. Non mais vraiment, avait-il une tête de nécrophile ?

Bientôt le chemin devint trop étroit Le poids d'un cavalier, armure, armes, bagages et provisions compris ; ajouté à des heures de galop avait eu raison de son destrier qui peinait à avancer. Ainsi, dès qu'il aperçu une petite clairière, il su qu'il était temps d'une pause. Il descendit de sa monture qu'il attacha aux branches du chêne le plus proche et rassembla du bois en se frayant un chemin à travers les broussailles, l'enchevêtrement de lierre et autres assortiments de végétation qui ne souhaitait que le faire chuter.

Se dépêchant d'allumer un feu, il mangea sa viande séchée à la hâte, la main posé sur sa gaine. Il y eut un bruissement dans les buissons et des brindilles craquèrent, signalant que ce qui l'avait suivit se rapprochait. La tête du brun se redressa cherchant, à la lumière du feu, s'il apercevait quelque chose dans les buissons ou les arbres. Un autre bruit, beaucoup plus proche l'obligea à se relever pour se préparer à une quelconque attaque. Mais rien ne vint. Jetant, un coup d'œil à son cheval, il s'approcha de la dense végétation d'où les craquements étaient venus.

Son regard s'agitait de droite à gauche, guettant le moindre mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Elles lui arrivaient à la taille et l'empêcheraient de se mouvoir correctement. Il était toujours maître de tout d'habitude, le terrain, les ennemis mais là, il ne pouvait même pas surveiller sa zone périphérique.

Qui est là ? » Cria-t-il face au vide avec nervosité.

A présent, le regard levé vers le ciel, il serrait tant la garde de son épée que ses doigts en étaient devenus blancs. Les histoires de fantôme que lui racontaient son père lui revint à l'esprit. Devrait-il faire face à un ennemi invisible ?Il se retourna en sursaut en entendant son cheval hennir et partir au galop mais ne bougea pas. Les yeux écarquillé, il n'osait y croire. Il ne venait tout de même pas de perdre son moyen de transport ? Le son de la cavalcade de sa monture qui continuait à s'éloigner et un gloussement le sortit de son hébétude.

« Par Elysion ! »

Le gloussement se fit plus fort et la surprise du prince se changea en rage. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! C'était son honneur que l'on venait de bafouer. Il allait retrouver celui qui avait détaché son cheval et lui faire ravaler ses ricanements à coup d'épée ! Foi de prince des Enfers !

Lorsqu'il vit une forme s'enfuir entre les arbres, il ne réfléchit plus et la poursuivi.  
Il ne voyait presque rien devant lui mais entendait toujours le rire moqueur. Il continua à courir faisant fit des branches qui tentaient de restreindre ses mouvements et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien.

A peine commença-t-il à reprendre son souffre, appuyé contre un arbre qu'une forme sombre apparue d'entre la végétation. Kagaho dévisagea l'étrange bête bariolée de noir et de violet qui releva sa tête féline.

« Un chat… Tout ça pour un chat ! » Souffla-t-il incrédule.

Ce dernier le gratifiant d'un regard malicieux et d'un sourire si large qu'il semblait manger tout le bas de son visage. Kagaho fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les chats pouvaient sourire ? A peine eut-il cette pensée que le félin commença à disparaître. Tout son pelage noir semblait se fondre dans les ténèbres ne laissant que sa tête et ses rayures violettes qui s'étendirent tel un accordéon. Surpris, le prince cligna des yeux et regretta son geste lorsqu'il ne vit plus du tout le félin devant lui.

Un miaulement vint de sa droite mais il ne vit toujours rien. Déçu, Kagaho décida de rejoindre son camp et peut-être… Peut-être pourrait-il rattraper sa jument ? Après tout, l'espoir était la source du courage des chevaliers.

S'il avait levé la tête, le prince aurait vu que perché sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre sur sa droite, siégeait le chat bicolore qui l'observait dans une pose majestueuse, le regard moqueur.

Mais à aucun moment, il ne regarda la cime des arbres et ce même s'il sentait qu'il était toujours observé. Du chat, il ne resta bientôt que deux yeux jaunâtres qui brillèrent dans le noir et le suivirent dans sa progression.

**OoOoO**

Le chat de Cheshire, rôdait le long des buissons sans provoquer un bruit et sans laisser la moindre trace. Seuls ses yeux d'ors trahissaient son corps rendu invisible par sa volonté. Hors de question qu'il ne laisse des yeux indiscrets gâcher son effet de surprise. Ses crocs blancs se dévoilèrent lorsqu'il sourit en apercevant sa proie allongée les yeux fermés sous un arbre. Il adorait regarder le protecteur de la forêt. Celui-ci portait un voile transparent cachant à peine sa nudité et recouvert de petites feuilles entrelacées comme du lierre.

« Allez-vous rester caché dans les haies toute la nuit, Cheshire ? » Demanda calmement le jeune homme provoquant la surprise chez le félin qui stoppa son avancé.

« Comment m'avez-vous découvert ? » Grogna le chat, irrité en sortant des buissons pour reprendre sa véritable apparence et se transformer en un homme à la longue queue soyeuse et aux oreilles félines qui s'agitaient au moindre bruit.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi invisible que vous pourriez le penser. » Shun ouvrit ses yeux, clairement amusée par la situation, regardant à peine la nouvelle apparence du félidé qui jouait avec un boa violet et noir comme l'avait été son pelage.

« Rabat-joie. » fit remarquer le félin en l'observant tout à son aise, profitant du miroitement de la lune dans les cheveux verts de son ami. Il reprit ensuite en riant :

« Ils deviennent plus stupide chaque année. »

Shun opina de la tête. Pourquoi les chevaliers voulaient-ils tant pénétrer leur forêt ? Il faisait pourtant attention à la faire considérer comme maudite aux quatre coins des royaumes.

« Vous devriez le tuer maintenant. Cela nous évitera qu'il ne fouine là où il ne le devrait pas. »

« Cheshire, peu importe à quel point vous avez raison, vous savez que je ne tue pas inutilement. » Répondit l'adolescent sans sourciller même quand le chat inclina la tête sur le côté, interrogatif et un peu surpris.

« Comme il vous plaira, petit dragon. Gardons ce chevalier héroïque en vie pour l'observer. » Reprenant son apparence de chat, l'œil brillant et le sourire aux babines, Cheshire s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à un tunnel en forme d'arche, où les branches se dressaient dans un ordre parfait pour s'enlacer au niveau du plafond qu'elles formaient. Une fois qu'il disparût, Shun se permit de soupirer. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à reteindre ses mains du rouge sanguin.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour de son cou, le sortant de ses pensées macabre. Loin d'être surpris, cette étreinte apaisa le cœur de Shun qui huma avec délice l'odeur si particulière et enivrante de Cheshire.

A son tour, il leva une main et caressa les oreilles pointues qui s'échappaient des cheveux noirs aux reflets violacés provoquant un long ronronnement d'allégresse.

« Tout ira bien. » affirma le matou avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Shun hocha doucement la tête, en un remerciement silencieux. Il aurait dû se douter que son ami ne l'abandonnerait pas ainsi et pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Frissonnant en sentant la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien s'éloigner, le jeune homme sourit de plus belle en entendant le rire si caractéristique du félin retentir dans les ténèbres. Cheshire ne changerait jamais.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Et voilà, deuxième apparition de Shun. Mais que fera-t-il à Kagaho si celui-ci continu sa quête en restant sa SA forêt ? Suspense...**


	5. La Belle et la Bête

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Infos :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**Makae, **à** Kocylender**, à **Manganiark **et à** Vladamdam**.

**.**

**.**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : ****La Belle et la Bête **

**.**

**. .**

Les épaules baissées sous la défaite, Kagaho continua d'avancer de plus en plus difficilement à cause des ronces et des fougères qui grignotaient allègrement le passage. Après des heures de poursuite, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'il ne retrouverait pas sa monture.

Une branche griffa le métal de son casque. Sans la protection de celui-ci et du reste de son armure, le prince savait très bien que son corps serait meurtri d'entailles. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva soudain à une intersection indiquant trois chemins.

« Quel chemin dois-je prendre ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

« Allez donc à droite. Il y vit un Chapelier. » Répondit une voix d'un ton amusé.

Kagaho chercha l'origine de cette voix et trouva un gigantesque sourire perdu dans l'obscurité au milieu des branches d'un arbre. Etonné, il crut un instant être retombé sur le chat mauve mais il abandonna vite l'idée : un chat ne parlait pas.

« Un chapelier dans cette forêt ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de trouver le corps rattaché à un tel sourire.

« Bien sûr, puisqu'il est fou. Ici tout le monde est fou. Et vous l'êtes également.» Dit avec désinvolture le sourire.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! » S'exclama-t-il, plus vexé de ne pas savoir qui était dans l'arbre que par les paroles de l'autre.

« Mais si, vous l'êtes car sinon, vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Le jeune homme regarda la direction que se sourire lui avait indiquée avec méfiance.

« Ou je peux simplement continuer à voyager au nord car c'est là-bas que se trouve les montagnes. » Suggéra Kagaho en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour se repérer à l'étoile du nord.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il reporta son attention sur l'arbre mais le sourire avait disparu. Soupirant, il prit le chemin qui lui paraissait le plus sûr. A peine avait-il parcouru une dizaine de mètres que son pied dérapa sur le bord boueux de la route et qu'il dévala une pente pour atterrir au milieu d'un tapis de feuilles mortes humide.

Une étrange fumée noire l'entoura et de celle-ci, il vit soudain cinq gros loups surgir, grognant et montrant leurs crocs. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, le plus grand des loups se jeta sur lui. D'un coup d'épée, il le coupa en deux.

« Magie. » Grogna-t-il en voyant les parties tranchées de la bête disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noir.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre autres loups se jetèrent sur lui mais ce fut sans compter la force et l'agilité du prince qui les évita et les frappa l'un après l'autre. Débarrassé de ses assaillants, IL baissa son arme et l'enfonça dans le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Se battre était une chose, le faire avec une lourde armure en était une autre. Des loups se reformèrent dans l'obscurité et le chargèrent à nouveau.

Le brun ferma ses yeux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait. Soudain, un voile bleu entoura son épée et la terre se souleva formant un bouclier devant lui. Les loups, dans leur élan, s'y heurtèrent de plein fouet avant de disparaître. Lorsqu'aucune autre créature n'apparu, il reprit son souffle et ses yeux se levèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse observer la route au-dessus de lui.

« Top haut. » Constata-t-il avec ennui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à longer la pente.

La brume qui tourbillonnait autour de ses chevilles, prouvant que d'autres loups pouvaient surgir à tout moment, aurait dû le dissuader d'avancer. La végétation continuait à le ralentir, comme voulant le mettre en garde. Toute autre personne aurait prit la direction inverse poussé par leur instinct de survie mais, Kagaho s'amusait.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il suait à grosses gouttes, sa respiration semblait geler ses poumons tant l'air était glacé, des frissons couraient le long de son épine dorsale et pourtant il se sentait étrangement bien. Il aimait l'aventure et ce périple de plus en plus éprouvant lui faisait se sentir de plus en plus vivant.

Il lui avait suffit d'un simple petit combat pour le mettre de bonne humeur et effacer les griefs de la fatigue. C'était merveilleux.

Il la vit peu à peu apparaître au loin de sombres tourelles. Une fois arrivé en haut d'une petite colline, il resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Un château aux murs sombres de poussière et de crasses et dont les gargouilles monstrueuses le lorgnaient avec malveillance se dressait devant lui.

Arrivant jusqu'à une grille de métal noir qui devait mesurer près de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, Kagaho la longea. Il observa comtemplatif les rayons lunaires qui en se heurtant aux hautes tours donnant un aspect un peu fantomatique voir irréel à la bâtisse.

Une petite pancarte en bois indiquait : « Château de la Forêt Noire ».

Le prince soupira, se demandant s'il devait ou non essayer d'entrer. Il posa sa main sur le portail et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Au moment où il s'avança, le ciel s'illumina. D'autres éclairs zébrèrent la nuit mais aucune goutte d'eau ne suivit.

« Le tonnerre, la foudre et un manoir abandonné… » Murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux, nullement effrayé. Tout cela faisait bien trop cliché de demeure maudite selon lui.

Il passa près d'un jardin verdoyant dont les fleurs et les arbres étaient maintenus en pleine floraison par magie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'une seule rose trônait dans un petit buisson, juste à sa gauche. La fleur, d'une teinte rouge, semblait l'appeler tant elle étincelait à la lumière de la lune.

Intrigué, Kagaho se rapprocha. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour toucher les pétales de la rose qu'un rugissement incroyable rompit le silence. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à une créature monstrueusement poilue vêtue d'un ensemble violet et noir.

Kagaho a tenu son épée dans une position défensive. L'autre semblait près à exploser de rage.

« Sortez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » Accusa l'homme… la créature d'un ton froid et cruel tout en poussant un rugissement de rage

Les yeux du prince s'élargirent en voyant la bête le charger.

« Assez ! » Cria Kagaho en bondissant sur le côté juste à temps pour échapper à un coup de poing visant son torse.

« Je ne vous ai pas causé de tord. Dites-moi quel est votre problème ? »

En retrait, il observa son assaillant qui emporté par son élan, perça le mur qui était auparavant derrière lui. La pierre commençait même à s'effriter sous la violence du choc

« Ceci est mon château ! Sortez ! »

Parant un autre assaut, Kagaho plongea en avant pour éviter de justesse l'attaque et donna un coup de genou en plein dos pour déstabiliser son ennemi. Celui-ci chancela mais continua tout de même son combat.

« Si vous n'aviez pas laissé la porte de la grille ouverte, je ne serais pas ici ! Jamais vous n'avez pensé que je voulais juste demander mon chemin ? »

Ses yeux étaient sombre et son corps tendu, au moindre mouvement de l'autre il n'hésiterait pas à faire glisser sa lame vers le long du corps poilu. Il ne jouait plus.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Kagaho frappa fortement le dos de son adversaire avec le plat de la lame, le faisant ainsi trébucher avant de maintenir son épée en travers de la gorge de l'autre lorsqu'il se retourna pour se redresser.

« J'a... J'abandonne. » Souffla la bête.

Kagaho gémit de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses ennemis perdent leur hargne pour se soumettre quand il commençait à s'amuser ? Avec toute l'adrénaline qui bouillait dans ses veines et sa colère d'être coincé dans cette forêt de fou, il ne voulait qu'exprimer sa force en réduisant à néant la chose qui l'avait attaqué.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Il était un prince. Par sa naissance, il se devait de savoir se contrôler et se montrer juste. D'ailleurs, c'était principalement ce qui le gênait dans sa fonction royale ; sans compter son sens de l'honneur qui lui interdisait de frapper un ennemi faible déjà à terre. Où était le temps du sang et des larmes ?

A regret, il remit son épée dans son fourreau et recula de quelque pas tout en restant en alerte.

La Bête se remit debout et reporta son attention sur la rose qui perdit un pétale. Poussant un gémissement plaintif de la bête s'enfuit et se réfugia dans la protection de son manoir sans jamais regarder en arrière. Elle savait déjà que son temps était compté.

Un autre éclair sillonna le ciel, illuminant la forêt durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un roulement de tonnerre suive. Juste après, Kagaho entendit la porte de la bâtisse se fermer à double tour. De toute évidence la bête ne lui offrirait pas l'hospitalité.

Haussant les épaules, il quitta la propriété et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les bois avec un nouvel objectif en tête : trouver un abri avant que la pluie ne le surprenne.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Enfin ce chapitre est fini ! Il m'a posé pas mal de soucis vu que je savais comment le finir mais j'hésitais sur le début.**

**Comme vous le constatez, cette histoire est centrée sur Kagaho, Shun y apparaîtra en second plan jusqu'à leur rencontre officielle.**

**Par contre, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Shun, n'hésitez pas à lire la préquel de cette fic : "De Mauvais Rêves" qui est centrée sur Shun de sa naissance à sa rencontre avec Kagaho.**


	6. Alice in Wonderland (2)

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Infos :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**Kocylender**,à **Kotone no neko**, à **Manganiark **et à** Vladamdam**.

**.**

**.**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : ****Alice in Wonderland (2)**

**. .**

Kagaho se retint de grogner, il avait mal dormi, coincé dans son armure humide. Ses souvenirs de la nuit étaient un peu flou. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'un éclair avait enflammé l'arbre sous lequel il avait trouvé refuge avant qu'il ne trouve refuge dans la grotte. Son armure en métal ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fatale qu'à cet instant. Le mauvais temps durait rarement très longtemps en cette période de l'année mais les orages en devenaient redoutable tant ils étaient brusques et puissants.

Au moins, le petit bûché qu'il avait allumé en utilisant ses vêtements de rechange, sa fiole d'alcool et les quelques feuilles et brindilles sèchent, brûlait toujours. C'était la première fois depuis le début de son voyage que sa sacoche pesait si légèrement. A présent, elle ne contenait que quelque pièce d'or et sa provision de nourriture qui se réduisait maintenant à deux morceaux de viandes séchés et fruits des bois ramassés en chemin.

Mangeant son maigre repas, il entreprit de jeter plus de terre sur les flammes en train de mourir afin d'en enterrer les dernières braises. Un petit écureuil qui avait partagé le même abri de fortune, s'enfuit vers l'arbre le plus proche effrayé par les sons de ferraille s'entrechoquant sur les rochers. L'armure était vraiment loin d'être discrète.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer. Comme toujours après une averse la lourdeur de l'air était accompagné par une douce senteur fraîche et un peu sucrée. L'odeur de la terre après la pluie. Dans la cime des arbres, les oiseaux chantaient leurs louanges à l'astre du jour tandis que les autres créatures de la forêt émergeaient timidement de leurs cachettes.

Une fois que le feu se fut éteint, Kagaho attacha son épée à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le ruisseau le plus proche. Les fleurs sauvages et la mousse humide rendaient ses pas spongieux et son avancé pénible. A genoux devant l'eau claire, il y plongea ses mains. S'empressant d'étancher sa soif, il d'éclaboussa ensuite son visage pour que le froid chasse les dernières traces de sommeil.

Profitant du cours d'eau, il s'employa à décrasser son armure. Passant une toile humide sur la cuirasse, il s'acharna sur les traces de boues jusqu'à ce que le métal retrouve une certaine noblesse et que les mouches et autres insectes qui l'entouraient l'abandonnent enfin. Heureux du résultat, il jeta un regard en arrière vers les hauts sommets et soupira de contentement : il en était de plus en plus proche.

Sous un arbre, une queue blanche touffue et de longues oreilles dépassèrent des herbes. Bientôt un museau noir et un pelage blanc se distinguèrent à leur tour dévoilant totalement leur propriétaire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kagaho leva sa chasseur. Une occasion. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Le bras armé, il était prêt à lancer la lame vers son futur repas lorsque le comportement étrange de celui-ci l'obligea à s'arrêter.

L'animal, en plus de s'être redresser sur ses pattes arrières, lui dédiait un regard contrarié qui renforcé par ses iris rougeâtre devenait assez effrayant. Figé, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en voyant le lapin d'un costume en queue de pie jaune –mais d'où venait ce vêtement ?- une grande montre à gousset rattaché à longue chaîne dorée.

« Je vais encore être en retard ! » s'exclama le lapin avant de se laisser tomber dans un immense terrier.

Kagaho abaissa son bras et serra les dents. Plus il restait dans ses bois et plus il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait chasser un de ses habitants. Alors qu'il allait maudire cette forêt qui le condamnait presque à la famine jusqu'à la fin de son voyage, un petit rire, venant de plus haut, l'interrompit.

Toujours à genoux, il reprit son arme en main et leva les yeux à la recherche de l'intrus. Il se détendit à nouveau quand il remarqua, perchée sur l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était caché, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'une tunique blanche. La dame se laissa tomber au sol pour se poser près du prince. Comme elle s'approcha, Kagaho se rendit compte du manque flagrant de poitrine là où le vêtement échancré laissa à découvert un torse ferme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme mais d'un jeune homme, mince et élancée, à la peau diaphane et à peine vêtu d'un simple haut. De toute évidence, ce manant était d'une pudeur qui laissait à désirer. Avec méfiance, il regarda cette personne aux yeux noirs bridés qui le détaillait également attentivement et posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Shiryu. » se présenta-t-il en gardant un sourire serein aux lèvres.

« Je me nomme Kagaho. » se présenta-t-il à son tour, politesse oblige.

« Voilà un nom bien rare. Surtout en sachant que c'est aussi le nom du prince héritier du royaume voisin : Elys... »

« Une simple coïncidence. » coupa Kagaho, un peu tendu. « Après tout, aucun prince ne s'aventurerait en campagne étrangère sans la moindre escorte. »

Les yeux de Shiryu se firent plus pointus et sournois. Il n'aimait pas le manque de politesse du prince. Comment osait-il l'interrompre ?

« Bien entendu. Et l'épée royale ceignant votre hanche a dû vous être offerte comme récompense pour un quelconque service. En supposant bien sûr que vous n'avez pas volé l' arme. » La fin de sa phrase sonna avec une touche de sarcasme. « Mais de toute façon, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Vous devez partir maintenant. Prenez la direction du sud et vous arriverez près d'un petit village. »

« Je crains que je ne puisse faire cela. » Lui dit Kagaho avec sérieux. « Je tiendrais compte de votre avertissement, mais je n'ai point peur. Quand à mon arme, sachez que je ne suis pas un voleur. »

« Il y a la bravoure et il y a l'insouciance. Si vous continuez sur cette voie le dragon vous tuera. »

« Je ne perdrais pas. De plus, le dragon pourrait continuer à blesser ou tuer des innocents. Quelque chose doit être fait à ce sujet. »

« Seul les chevaliers intrépides trouvent la mort. Je pense que vous serez trop faibles pour faire face à sa colère. Vous serez tué. »

Kagaho renifla avec indignation. Pour qui se prenait se freluquet ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici si ce lieu est si dangereux ? » S'enquit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et les traits crispés par l'insinuation.

« Je voulais simplement voir celui qui piétine mes terres pour lui offrit une sépulture avec son nom. » Le sourire de Shiryu revint sur ses lèvres, il commença à s'éloigner en fredonnant mais une poigne ferme sur son bras arrêta son avancé.

« Puisque c'est votre terre comme vous le prétendez, y avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

Autant il détestait l'idée d'avoir à demander de l'aide, surtout au plaisantin qui semblait s'amuser à ses dépens, Kagaho tenta sa chance.

Le garçon en blanc sourit : « Je ne pense pas. A part un chevalier suicidaire, vous devez être un peu plus précis que cela. »

« Je cherche une ... une plume couleur bronze. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils et une lueur d'intérêt dansa dans ses pupilles.

« Il n'y a pas eu de griffons dans cette forêt depuis des décennies. Vous perdez votre temps si c'est l'une de leur plume qu'il vous faut. »

« Je sais, mais celle-ci est spéciale. C'est une plume d'âme-sœur. » Avoua Kagaho à contre cœur. Avec deux objets royaux en sa possession, plus aucun doute ne pouvait être émis sur sa filiation. À sa grande surprise, l'autre ne se vanta pas d'avoir toujours su qu'il était un prince. Au contraire. Shiryu , resta quelques instants silencieux, pensif et les sourcils froncés.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Le prince hocha la tête.

« Je ne pourrais me tromper sur un tel sujet. Il s'agit de mon avenir. »

« Quel est votre élément ? »

« Le feu. » Répondit Kagaho avec suspicion. Quel était le rapport avec sa demande ?

« L'eau et le feu. La providence a vraiment un sens de l'humour étrange. » Murmura Shiryu en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de se remettre à rire. « Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. »

Il avait dit ses derniers mots d'une voix plus forte, comme une acceptation.

« Ne mourrez pas et la plume vous reviendra. »

Kagaho cligna à peine des yeux que l'autre n'était déjà plus là. Cherchant à droite et à gauche l'endroit où le jeune homme aurait pu se cacher. Sans succès. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et récupéra son sac pour reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la montagne. S'il devait se poser des questions à chaque fois qu'il croisait un illuminé, il n'était pas prêt de sortir d'ici.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**J'avoue, c'était un chapitre de transition pour faire apparaître Shiryu. Mais sachant qu'il est le maître du bois, qu'elle est donc sa relation avec Shun ? **

**Nananère, faudra attendre pour le savoir ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont devenir plus sérieuses car Kagaho va enfin affronter le dragon ! Y survivra-t-il ? Sera-t-il traumatisé ? **


	7. Dragon (1)

**Genre : **Fantaisie / Contes / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi et malheureusement les mangas de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de son auteur respectif dont vous connaissez tous le nom.

.

_**.**_

**Infos :**

L'histoire débute durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès où Shun est son réceptacle.

Etant toujours dans ma période contes de fées, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'y replonger à la sauce Boy's Love avec en couple phare **Kagaho x Shun**.

**Chaque chapitre portera le nom du conte qui en régira la trame principale. A vous de trouver les autres références de contes dispersées dans les chapitres !**

**.**

**.**

**Merci à :**

**Kotone no neko**, à **Manganiark **et à** Makae **pour leurs reviews motivantes !

**.**

**.**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**De Beaux Rêves**

**. .**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : ****Dragon (1)**

**. .**

Kagaho regarda résolu la paroi rocheuse qui lui faisait face et rapidement constata la grande distance qui le séparait de son objectif. La montagne se dressait fièrement. Imposante, son sommet semblait vouloir percer le ciel pour atteindre le soleil qui brillait à son apogée. Optimiste, il prit son temps pour inspecter le mur de pierre cherchant la moindre faille qui se révélerait être un passage ou d'une fée qui lui viendrait en aide. Après deux heures de recherche, il se résolut à l'idée qu'il devrait franchir cet obstacle avec labeur.

Avec patience, il retira le reste de son armure révélant une tunique rouge, sans manche, ornée de filaments cuivrés, un pantalon léger de couleur marron qui épousait à merveille ses deux longues jambes et des bottes en cuir d'une nuance plus foncé qui montaient jusqu'à la moitié du mollet. Maintenant plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements et n'ayant gardé que son épée sur lui et son poitrail de protection, il commença son ascension à pas prudents.

Il lui fallut des heures d'avancés et de chutes désamorcées avant qu'il ne remarqua un endroit où le lierre, grimpant le long de la paroi, semblait arraché. Intrigué, il s'y dirigea, priant pour que la corniche de plus en plus fragile et étroite ne s'effondre pas sous ses pas et ne le fasse devenir une simple tache de chair, d'os et de sang sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il appliqua sa main sur la pierre endommagée pour l'inspecter, celle-ci n'atteint jamais la paroi abrupte alors il retira vivement son bras pour écarter le feuillage et dévoiler l'ouverture. Ce n'était qu'une petite entrée, mais elle était assez grande pour qu'il puisse la traverser et il pouvait voir une faible lueur qui se dégageait de l'autre extrémité.

Il s'y engagea à tâtons, dans l'obscurité. L'issue qui lui avait semblé toute proche lui prit plus de temps à atteindre et le chemin s'étriquait, l'obligeant presque à ramper sur les derniers mètres. Quand enfin il sortit, fourbu et poussiéreux de la grotte, la lumière du soleil agressa sa vision et il dû fait une pause. Cachant son visage de son bras gauche, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour réadapter sa vue.

La vallée qui se dévoila à lui, possédait en son centre un magnifique et immense lac entouré d'herbe, de fleurs et d'arbustes. Le paysage inspirait un sentiment de tranquillité tant il semblait être séparé du reste du monde par les parois des montagnes environnantes.

Perdu dans son observation, Kagaho ne se rappela de la dangerosité de l'endroit que lorsque l'air sembla trembler, aussi bien que la terre sous ses pieds. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que ce phénomène qui semblait venir tout droit de l'enfer n'était rien de plus qu'un grognement_._ Le rugissement d'une créature énorme. Celui-ci se répéta, et Kagaho eu juste le temps de se reculer avant que des griffes ne perce la pierre devant lui. Une paire de cuisses écailleuses d'un vert émeraude recula en emportant un pan de lamontagne. Porté par une large paire d'ailes d'une couleur rosée, la bêtese prépara pour une autre attaque.

Kagaho ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé à la vue de la créature qui survolait sa cachette et ses doigts frôlèrent la corde tressée enveloppant la poignée de son épée.

L'artefact, en plus de son tranchant convertissait son énergie vitale en magie élémentaire de type terre. Il était temps que sa lame démontre son utilité car s'il voulait gagner face à elle, il devrait être rapide et précis. Tendu, il sortit l'épée de la gaine, révélant la lame antique d'une trentaine de centimètres de long et légère comme une plume. Sortant de sa cache, Kagaho respira profondément puis fit tournoyer l'arme dans sa main, avant d'en assurer fermement la prise.

« Viens donc, je t'attends. » murmura-t-il.

Le dragon monta en flèche et toutes griffes sorties, se rapprocha à nouveau de la paroi.

Kagaho passa un doigt sur l'une des runes magiques gravés sur la lame qui prit une teinte lumineuse bleutée. D'un mouvement fluide, il leva l'épée et un mur de roche s'érigea devant lui. Surprise, la bête dévia de sa trajectoire et rencontra brutalement une autre paroi de pierre qui venait de prendre forme. Le sol trembla lorsque le dragon désorienté s'écrasa en contre-bas.

« Encore un effort. »

Ses muscles s'engourdissaient sous la pression. Il sentait parfaitement la sueur couler le long de son dos et de son front.

« Allons-y. » grogna-t-il alors que ces mains s'agitaient une fois encore devant pour former un arc de cercle.

Une énorme main de pierre surgit de terre et entrava le dragon d'une poigne ferme. Un profond grondement l'avertit que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits et Kagaho resserra l'étreinte. Plutôt que de s'arrêter, la bête recommença, avec plus de rage, à se tortiller pour trouver une échappatoire.

« Je te tiens ! » la voix excitée de Kagaho fut à moitié cachée par le gémissement étouffé de la bête ailée qui s'immobilisa brusquement. Comme mort.

Respirant fortement, Kagaho s'essuya du mieux qu'il pu son front avec le dos de sa main. Il était exténué.

« Trop fort… »

Un sourire niais prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que son père serait forcément impressionné par son exploit. Ses cheveux humides de transpiration retombaient dans ses yeux et il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas les avoir fais coupé avant le début du voyage. Lentement, il s'approcha du bord de la corniche et prit le temps de détailler le dragon. De près de cinq mètres de longueur, ses écailles luisantes sous les rayons du soleil étaient d'un dégradé de plusieurs verts bien que la couleur émeraude soit la plus présente. Il était beau.

Voulant récupérer des morceaux de l'animal comme preuve, il commença à descendre la paroi. Trop occupé à éviter une chute qui lui serait fatale, Kagaho ne vit pas la main de terre s'émietter et les yeux de la bête, qui bien vivante, le lorgner avec rage.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

**.**

**Avouez que cela aurait été trop facile pour Kagaho. Qui gagnera ?**


End file.
